One Night Stand
by nyotaauhura
Summary: Jason wakes up the morning after his 21st birthday with a pounding in his head and in his backside. He doesn't remember much from the night before, but when he finds Octavian in his bed, all the memories come back to him. (Rated T for swearing and mildly sexually content)


Jason was going to murder Percy Jackson the next time he saw him. _A night around Frisco would be awesome,_ the sun of the sea god had said, bouncing on the balls of his feet with excitement. _Live a little, Jason. It's your 21__st__ birthday. Can't ignore it like we did your 18__th__._ They'd been friends for near five years, but Jason had yet to get used to the guy's annoyingness, which seemed to have gotten worse rather than better over time.

His head pounded horribly. The sunlight filtering through the curtains of his apartment was not helping in the slightest. His ass was hurting as well, but he couldn't think of a plausible reason for that other than falling over. His phone, something he'd managed to sneak back into New Rome, was buzzing irritably under the pillow. Grumbling, he jammed a hand under the pillow and dragged out the sleek black phone, squinting at the caller's name on the screen.

"About damn time!" Piper said loudly when he finally picked up. "I've called you at least seven times? Where are you? Are you okay? We lost you after Bar Bliss at 2 'o' clock."

"I'm in bed," Jason grumbled, glaring at the wall of his apartment.

"Your own bed or someone else's?"

"My own, Pipes."

"Just checking. Octavian was coming onto you pretty heavily last night. I think you even listened to some of the shitty pick-up lines he was spewing."

"I may vomit."

"Well, do it whilst I'm off the phone, thanks."

The line went dead and Jason dropped his phone on the floor, burying his face into his pillow and groaning. The canvas sheets vibrated from the sound. Just as he was about to settle off into another fitful sleep, he heard someone else in the room groan. He froze, all traces of a hangover gone. Slowly, he turned his head to face the source of the groan and shouted out when he saw Octavian, his hair messed from sleep and his eyes half-open, staring at him from the other side of the bed.

Jason scrambled backwards, falling out of the bed. The sheets fell away to reveal him in all his naked glory. He quickly gathered the sheets up around himself, trying to cover up, only to find that Octavian was also naked when the sheets fell away from him. Red in the face and feeling extremely embarrassed, he threw the sheets to Octavian and ran for the bathroom, locking the door behind him.

"Seriously? You're worried about covering up after last night?" Octavian drawled through the door.

"What the hell happened last night?" Jason shouted, wrapping a towel around his middle.

"A lot of things," Octavian said, his voice a little distance. Jason could hear the sounds of rattling belt buckles and shifting clothes. "You got a bit too drunk, so Percy asked me to carry you home. I did as I was told, like the good little Roman I am, but when I tried to put you into bed, you kissed me."

"Liar."

"Am not! I swear on Apollo's favourite bow that I am not lying!"

Jason groaned and sat down on the edge of the bath, his head in his hands. Blurred memories had started to push their way forwards from the back of his mind. He had indeed kissed Octavian in his drunken state. He'd then proceeded to pull the augur into bed and ride him like a donkey for most of the night. Octavian, the sly little shit, had had no quarrels with that.

"You dressed?" Jason asked through the door.

"Yes, I am."

"Pass me my clothes." Jason opened the door a smidge, poking out his hand.

"Oh, come on. You're seriously not shy after I sucked you off last night."

"Pass me my fucking clothes."

Octavian snorted and made Jason wait five minutes before he pressed a shirt and a pair of shorts into the younger one's hand. A moment later, the bedroom door snapped shut. Jason let out the breath he didn't realise he'd been holding and dressed, trying to ignore the hickeys blossoming along his neck, chest and hips. He left the bathroom a few minutes later, hoping to catch a peaceful breakfast.

Unfortunately, Octavian was waiting for him in the kitchen.

"Why are you still here?" Jason frowned, pouring himself some coffee.

"Having breakfast," Octavian shrugged, popping two slices of bread into the toaster.

"Don't think this is a regular occurrence from now on. And don't mention this to anyone."

"Oh please, Jason. What's the worst that could go wrong if I do say something? Reyna would just smile about it and Piper wouldn't care."

"More like I'd be avoided by the entirety of New Rome."

"Yeah, yeah."

Octavian smeared butter onto his toast, that cocky little grin of his on his face the whole time. Finally, he dumped the knife into the sink and gathered up his toast and jacket. Jason thought he would just leave without incident, but then the augur kissed him on the cheek.

"Later, sweetheart."

Octavian had just reached the door when the butter knife he'd just used embedded itself into the wood less than a centimetre away from where his hand rested against the doorframe. Octavian laughed and disappeared, shouting, "Love you too!" as he ran away down the hallway outside.

Despite himself, Jason smiled.


End file.
